A Stormy Haloween Night for Ichigo
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: Ichigo returns to the cafe on a dark Halloween night, but she's not alone. oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Me: This is just a short oneshot I came up with a minute ago.

Bostet: Halloween?

Me: Okay! Now the story takes place on Halloween!

Bostet: Enjoy the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

It was a stormy October midnight, Halloween to be exact. Ichigo was running past houses decorated with jack-o-lanterns, and other decorations. She was running back to the café to get her cell phone, that she was sure she had brought home. As she ran, she was trying to think of a way to enter the café. Then she remembered:

--------------------------------------------------------

Three hours earlier…

It was nearing the end of the Café Mew Mew Halloween party. Ryou had just walked out of the kitchen carrying five small bags, each a color of one of the Mews.

He handed a bag to each of the girls with the corresponding color. "It is a key to café, in case you need to come in when it's locked to get something or come to work early." He paused. "And some Halloween candy."

No longer in her work uniform, Ichigo shoved the key into her coat pocket, and gave the candy to Pudding. "See you guys tomorrow!" She said before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------

Back to now…

The café was in sight. Ichigo was nearly out of breath, having run such a distance. Now at the door, Ichigo stopped. She took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

As she entered the dark café, thunder crackled and a flash of lightning cast shadows around the room. Ichigo felt on the wall for the light switch. Once she found it, it was to her surprise that the power was out.

The door that Ichigo had left opened to the café slammed shut.

Ichigo turned around to see only the black darkness of the room. "Who's there?" She nervously asked, expecting it to be Ryou trying to terrify her.

The only sound was that of the rain hitting the window and her own breathing.

All of the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Ichigo knew that someone or something was in the café with her. "Forget my cell phone! I'm leaving!" She thought.

Ichigo ran to the door. It was locked. "This isn't funny!" She yelled.

The sound of a small object made of metal hitting the floor could be heard from the other side of the café.

Ichigo ran to the source of the sound and started feeling around on the floor for her key. After about five minutes, she gave up. "Why are you doing this to me?" Ichigo yelled as she stood up.

Something pulled Ichigo's hands behind her back, and dragged her into the darkness. It didn't take her more than a second after her capture to realize her captor was much stronger than she was.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked as she squirmed trying to break free. "What do you want?"

Her captor did not release his grip or answer either of her two questions.

"Is this a joke?" Ichigo asked, not expecting an answer.

The grip on her hands was slightly loosened, only to be replaced with a rope handcuff even tighter than before.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked again, in a hopeless state.

Ichigo felt herself be pushed into a chair and tied too it. As close as her captor had been to her, she hadn't been able to see enough of his features to discover who he was.

She tried moving the chair, but it apparently had also been tied to something stuck to the floor.

The only thing that Ichigo felt was something pressing on her lips, more than likely, her captor's lips.

Not knowing who it was, she pulled her head back, but now it was pinned the back of the chair, unable to move in any direction.

The next time he kissed her, Ichigo moved her head enough to break free. She opened her eyes to see a pair of golden yellow eyes. "Kish!" She yelled and started squirming. "Why did you do that?"

Kish snapped his fingers, and all the café lights all turned on. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"A scary surprise." Ichigo replied. "Will you untie these ropes and release me?" Ichigo gave him her saddest puppy-cat face. "Please."

"Fine." Kish quickly cut the ropes with his dragon swords. "There. Happy?"

The ropes dropped to the floor. "Thank you." Ichigo stood up, and spied a shiny key on the floor where she had been searching minutes earlier. She walked over to the key and picked it up. "How did you get this?" Ichigo waved the key.

"You left it in the lock." He teleported beside her.

"What about the other parts?" Ichigo turned towards him.

"I was hovering above you when you unlocked the café. When the thunder crashed, I snapped my fingers, killing the power." Kish snapped his fingers twice, and the lights quickly flickered on and off. "Once you were inside, I took the key and slammed the door, teleporting before you could see me."

Ichigo was amazed. "How did you know I left my cell phone here or that I had a key?"

"I watched the end of the Halloween party from the rafters. Once you were home, I teleported into your room and brought you cell phone here." He handed the cell phone to Ichigo. "Here."

"I will admit, it was pretty impressive." Ichigo checked her phone's clock. "Oh crap! It's half after twelve! And I have school tomorrow!"

"You mean today." Kish corrected her.

"Whatever! I need to go home and sleep!" Ichigo started running towards the door, but Kish grabbed her wrist.

"I have a better idea." He teleported both of them to Ichigo's room.

"Thank you." Ichigo hugged Kish.

"Happy Halloween Kitten!" Kish teleported away.

Ichigo whispered to herself. "Happy Halloween to you too Kish."

------------------------------------------------

Bostet: It's mid-October, not Halloween!

Me: So!

Bostet and Me: Happy (Early) Halloween to everyone!


End file.
